The journey of the Wolf
by FredX47
Summary: what if sasuke and itachi weren't the last uchiha and what if itachi hadn't killed the uchiha by him self but with some unknown help. this is the story of my OC as he lives his life in a new village. this is the journey of the Wolf (This is not a yaio and naruto characters appear later on in the story please reveiw thanks alot.)
1. Character info

Okami Uchiha:

Age: 12

Place of birth: konoha

Origin: lost uchiha of the hidden leaf escaped the clans massacre thus avoiding death by the hands of the uchiha his age at the time was five years old. But unlike sasuke distant cousin he ran away at the command of his mother and was found by the village hidden in the earth, and was trained in the ninja arts by a mysterious man who will be revealed in due time.

Appearance: long shaggy hair, black eyes, tan skin ( which is unusual for his clan) in a black cloak covered in white lightning with black shanobi pants and black shoes. Also physically fit for his age due to life in multiple climates

Tai-justu: unranked

Nin-justu: unranked

Speed: Rank C

Agility: Rank B

Raion Uchiha

Age: 18

Place of birth: Konoha

Origin miraculously escaped the uchiha massacre but unlike His brother okami he took a less desirable path. He has became a missing nin also. His goal in life is to find his brother so for so he can clean his family image. Not much is known about him except he has an extremely intelligent mind and see the world as a statistic that can be calculated.

Tai justu: Ranked in high B

Nin Justu: Ranked in the mid A

Speed: rank A

Agility: Ranked B

Gen-justu: Ranked as SS as it is assumed he has activated a three tomoe sharingan

Apearance: 5'11 in standard sound village attire with strangly enough red and black shoes

Doragon Uzamaki

Age: 14

Place of birth: unknown

Origin:this boys family is one of the few uzamaki in the five great nations but little is known about his parents sense they are believed to have died several year before his age of 6 he is now an orphan who is ridiculed for his red and grey tipped hair and the fact that he is smart for his age. He lives in the village hidden in the earth. All he wants is to be accepted for who he is, not judged by his way of life.

Tai justu: Rank C

Nin justu: Rank C

Speed: Rank D

Agility Rank D

Gen justu: with his unusually high chakra capacity Skills in this are almost non-existent

Appearance: 5'3 with red hair, black and blue shirt and pants with multiple scroll holders, navy blue shoes and a pair of navy blue-tinted goggles on his head.

* * *

Hey ya'll as it says in the summary there won't be naruto characters for a while but just to get this out of the way I don't own naruto ar any naruto related characters in the story I only own my OC get it got it good PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare of Life**

Regular POV

"Have to keep… moving… just keep moving." Says a child as he runs through the forest. He seems to have a look of pure terror and seems to have been running for an unknown amount of time. That is until he trips on a stone. The time is eleven thirty at night inside a forest of konoha and where we find this child who seems to have been through a lot in such a short time let us now continue with this child and his thought…

Childs POV

"_How could this have happened why brother why?" _

**Flashback:**

It was such a nice day and me and mother were about to see nii-san on his return. He was issued a mission that has lasted 5 days and he was scheduled to return today. We were headed to the gates when we notice a white blur come past us with multiple blurs on his trail but that is neither here nor there. So once again we on our way to the gates when mother decides to buy nii-san a present for his arrival it was a box of dango nii-sans favorite. We arrive just in time to see the team assigned it was my brother Raion Uchiha and two other shinobi that I haven't seen before. "Raion!" I said as I ran up to hug my brother. " heh heh okami its great to see you man you've grown by time you hit the ninja academy you'll be as heavy as an akamichi just make it's not exactly like an akamichi." Say Raion as he laugh at his assume you didn't come here by yourself now did you?" Raion say with a quizzical look. "Oh no he didn't masuko" "Mother it's so great to see you how are you sense I left" Raion says with a smile. "I've been good now come eat your gift before it gets cold" say mother as she holds up the basket of dango in the air. "Ahh dango my favorite thank you ookasan what a great way to come home with your family greeting you with dango. But alas I'll have to join you two later my team and I must report to the hokage on the mission." Raion says while looking at his team and signaling them to get ready to move. As nii-san leaves I can't even imagine what will happen the night of his return. The time was ten thirty when I wake up to the sound of screaming then I hear my mother scream inside the living room when I arrive I am surprised to see ookasan on the ground blood forming a puddle around her body as she looks at my direction. "Run! Okami run and don't look back" she screams as the sound of footsteps fill the room, then the person I least expect walks in it was nii-san with a bloody kunai in his hand as he looks at me with nothing but pure contempt . "Why brother why did you kill mother?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "Because dear half brother she didn't deserve to live after defiling the name of our family." He says with a look of disgust. "What do you mean nii-san? How can you say that about ookasan!? " I scream. Because she spent the night with a kumo-nin and had you, now if you would be so kind and stand still so I may kill you and be done with this family" he says about to throw the kunai I don't what happens but the next thing he is distracted by the screams of outside. Taking to the opportunity I follow ookasan plea and run as fast as I can into the forest in our back yard.

**Flashback End**

Regular POV

"_You'll pay Raion and when we meet again I will kill you" _He said as he runs unknowingly right in to a young man. "OMF! Ow dang that hurt hey kid watch where you're going next time okay" says the man as he gets up off the ground. "Sorry sir I didn't see you there" say Okami as he gets off the ground. The man looks down and sees the look in the boys' eye and sees the condition he's in and asks "hey kid what happened to you? It looks like you've been playing chicken with a bear." Okami looks up and sees that the man looks like he's a shinobi "oh nothing sir just had a bad night." Say the boy glooming "hey kid you okay hey lets' get you home so your parents don't worry about where you are okay?" That's when Okami breaks down into tears and run to the man crying into his stomach "hey kid calm down just calm down and stop crying" the man says in an awkward tone "b-but ookasan s-s-she's d-d-dead and there's nothing we can do." Say Okami through tears and wails. It took about three minutes of comforting and crying before Okami fell asleep _"Well I can't just leave him here he could get hurt or worse… guess I'll just have to take him with me [sigh] this is going to be along trip" _Thinks the man as he pick up the boy and continue his travel back to his village unknown to him just how much this boy will change his life and the life of those around him.

* * *

**Authors note: what will happen next in the story**

**Okami: uhh i dont know how bout you get to work so we can find out huh? **

**Fred: alright already i'm workin i'm workin dang so pushy.**

**Okami: yeay yeah well anyway while he's workin on the story ya'll just R&R okay see ya'll next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

1st person POV

I woke up groggy everything was a blur as I try to get the sleep out my eyes. As I'm wondering where I was the event of last night came rushing back to me the blood the screams I and the sight of my brother Raion those insane eyes. While I was thinking a door opens I instantly go into my clans tai justu stance to my surprise the one who enters the room is the same traveler who I ran into while I made my escape from the clan walls. "Well it seems my little guest is finally awake hope hungry I just made breakfast and it seems I've made too much just for me." I just stare at him suspiciously until my stomach chose this time to growl. The old man just looks at me and chuckle lightly as I make my way to the door. As I make my way to the kitchen I take in my surroundings the house seems to be a two story with stairs leading up to the second level, which means I was in a guest-room. There seems to be no picture of a family which tells me he probably lives alone. When I reach the kitchen I smell something good which I hope is the breakfast he told me about, on the table there is egg, bacon, and toast with two glasses of orange juice. As I sit at the table the man enters and sits on the opposite side of me. "So mind telling me why you were on the road at that time of night little man?" He ask "I was running away" I reply "Well I can see that but why would you run away don't you think your family would miss you" after he said that the temperature went down just a little bit "My mother was killed by my brother right in front and I didn't know my father mom said he died in the Third Shinobi War does that answer your question?" I say with a few tears in my eyes but I blink them away. "I'm sorry to hear that son I guess that would be a touchy subject for a kid. So let's change the subject what's your name?" he ask hoping to lighten the mood "Okumi Uchiha and most likely the last of my clan excluding my older brother Raion." I tell him "Well that's a respectful name boy you can just call me Araki and till further notice you will be staying with me in the hokorigakure seeing as you have nowhere to go and seeing as you're an Uchiha I'd suspect you'd want to start training to be a shinobi." He say looking at me with a smile and for the first time I just smile and hug Araki-san for his over whelming kindness "thank you Araki-san" "you're welcome little man guess we better get started since your going to be staying here we have to get you some new clothes since the ones you have on now are how you say ruined" it was at that time I notice that my clothes were cut in multiple places thanks to the Raion "oh well heh heh" I chuckle awkwardly "I guess your right well lets get going Araki-sensei" He just laughs and opens the door and we start making our way to the ninja supply shop.

_Line break_

As we're walking through the village I notice how different this village is compared to the leaf the buildings seem to be made out of the earth itself as every building seems to rise out the ground which means they were probably made by and earth style justu and reinforced by support beams. "Come on Okumi we have to get you some clothes then we'll register you for the villages' academy." Araki calls-out "Okay coming" I yell catching up. When we reach the Shop it seems small just a simple store with a sign say _–StormsBlade-_ , but when we enter the shop seems to be impossibly larger on the inside than should be possible. Anyway while we're looking through the clothes section of the store I see a black jacket made out of chakra strengthen fabric with a red hood, removable sleeves, and multiple pockets the jacket had a red wolf crest on the left side, "ah I see you found something you like go on get I got enough to get the jacket since it gives me an idea of what you like besides with that on you'll be able to store plenty of scrolls in the pockets and the hood could and as protection from the element of multiple areas." Araki explains as he walks up and takes the jacket. When we finish we leave with combat jeans, black shinobi sandals, fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back, black and white T-shirts, We left the jacket so I could get the Uchiha crest on the right side. A little while later we head to the villages academy to get registered. "hello how may I help today sir" says a receptionist "well hello I'd like to get my student registered for this year of the academy." "Well okay all you have to do is sign these papers and have him come when the year starts in a few months" She replies "Alright I will return these when I'm finished" Araki says as he walks to sit in a chair on the wall "Why hello little guy looks like we'll see you this year so what's your name mine is Kanna" she says with a smile "why hello Kanna My name is Okumi and it's nice to meet you" I say with a little smirk. "Alright here you go all finished thank you for your time and patience" araki says "Well guess we're leaving see you Kanna see you later" I say while waving "Bye Okumi see you too" Kanna says waving back

_Linebreak_

After that we head home ate lunch and I just relaxed since Araki said he had something to do it was night and we ate diner and went to sleep.


End file.
